


nor need we power or splendor [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Multi, the best solution to a love triangle is an ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t been sure, at the time, what had finally driven her away from the training center, brought her to book a flight to Waterloo and rent a car for the drive out out to the farm. But when she had packed a bag and headed to the nearest airport, it hadn’t been her apartment in New York or her condo in DC or her London townhouse or any number of hidden bolt-holes she kept around the world that she’d flown to, but a creaking, busy farmhouse in Iowa. (Or: It's been a long journey to get to where they are, and it'll be an even longer journey home.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [nor need we power or splendor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053391) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was reuploaded on October 10, 2016 to add cover art and fix some errors in the metadata.

[Chapter 1, Part 1: 12min 3s, 11.08 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i7a6qa6al7plj86/01_Chapter_1%2C_Part_1%2C_2015.mp3)

[Chapter 1, Part 2: 11min 12s, 10.30 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oasj536yq5p4zzg/02+Chapter+1%2C+Part+2%2C+1996.mp3)

[Chapter 1, Part 3: 14min 35s, 13.39 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/acl1snm9wpy7xae/03+Chapter+1%2C+Part+3%2C+2015.mp3)

[Chapter 1, Part 4: 6min 43s, 6.20 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8xx8b8j4inuytlt/04+Chapter+1%2C+Part+4%2C+1996.mp3)

[Chapter 1, Part 5: 25min 45s, 23.62 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hsync54wmh21wsb/05+Chapter+1%2C+Part+5%2C+2015.mp3%20)

[Complete Chapter 1: 1hr 10min 6s, 76.70 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1aoq90h5qihv4ed/01+Chapter+1.mp3%20)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on October 10, 2016 to add cover art and fix some metadata errors.

 

[Chapter 2, Part 1: 14min 33s, 12.39 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dm6lnp3n6g4ynjh/06+Chapter+2%2C+Part+1%2C+1996.mp3)

[Chapter 2, Part 2: 5min 47s, 4.89 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/deq58cc2dhfkncr/07+Chapter+2%2C+Part+2%2C+2015.mp3)

[Chapter 2, Part 3: 9min 11s, 7.81 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0ubguun9hh68g1h/08+Chapter+2%2C+Part+3%2C+1997.mp3)

[Chapter 2, Part 4: 11min 21s, 9.57 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bd74ca47myfeczw/09+Chapter+2%2C+Part+4%2C+2015.mp3)

[Chapter 2, Part 5: 14min 28s, 12.18 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5iq35ia9ugot3xf/10+Chapter+2%2C+Part+5%2C+1997.mp3)

[Chapter 2, Part 6: 9min 33s, 8.26 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/65b1u0h2hw11xjo/11+Chapter+2%2C+Part+6%2C+2015.mp3)

[Complete Chapter 2: 1hr 4min 37s, 56.09 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5902sh5lyscsva/02+Chapter+2.mp3%20)

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

[Chapter 3, Part 1, 2015: 15min 30s, 13.43 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/geeess59dtsvuj9/12_Chapter_3%2C_Part_1%2C_2015.mp3%20)

[Chapter 3, Part 2, 1997: 17min 23s, 13.85 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ce666v4yjlijeot/13_Chapter_3%2C_Part_2%2C_1997.mp3%20)

[Chapter 3, Part 3, 2015: 11min 42s, 10.11 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84n54q51qp5rd0m/14_Chapter_3%2C_Part_3%2C_2015.mp3%20)

[Chapter 3, Part 4, 1998: 20min 30s, 17.68 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/z0gzyvwwy2wyrrl/15_Chapter_3%2C_Part_4%2C_1998.mp3%20)

[Chapter 3, Part 5, 2015: 9min 45s, 8.18 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4ndn8fqtcd5pcp5/16_Chapter_3%2C_Part_5%2C_2015.mp3)

[Complete Chapter 3: 1hr 14min 46s, 63.88 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sfa7jk7ggz5pq3y/03_Chapter_3.mp3%20)


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4, Part 1: 12min 34s, 10.71 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h76c2a5rca3st70/17_Chapter_4%2C_Part_1%2C_1999.mp3)

[Chapter 4, Part 2: 15min 05s, 12.64 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vlqssxfddsgwjm5/18_Chapter_4%2C_Part_2%2C_2015.mp3)

[Chapter 4, Part 3: 15min 42s, 13.21 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/file/38x358dn8yd7ldh/19_Chapter_4%2C_Part_3%2C_2000.mp3)

[Chapter 4, Part 4: 12min 31s, 10.56 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gozjos4dottdp9d/20_Chapter_4%2C_Part_4%2C_2015.mp3)

[Chapter 4, Part 5: 10min 10s, 8.78 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zjxi2019l2ezing/21_Chapter_4%2C_Part_5%2C_2000.mp3)

[Chapter 4, Part 6: 10min 42s, 9.19 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6dpuu2iszgd8fnd/22_Chapter_4%2C_Part_6%2C_2015.mp3)

[Complete Chapter 4: 1hr 17min 01s, 66.28 MB ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jwh3d2lw8vfklot/04_Chapter_4.mp3%C2%A0)


End file.
